Little Lulu Musicals
by Brandon Burns
Summary: These are from songs i thought up while getting this ideal, it also has humer in it, there a little short, and this version of Lulu is from the old Lulu show on Hbo "The little lulu show."
1. Lulu, Tubby, I can do better

Lulu and Tubby were arguing over, who was better then one another?

Lulu said.

"I'm way better then you Tubby! Girls are so munch better then boys anyway."

Tubby said.

"Yeah right trust me Lulu, we men have always and will forever be, way better then girls."

After having smoke coming right out of her ears, she cool down and started to sing.

"Anything you can do, I can do better I can do anything better then you."

Tubby sung.

"No you can't."

Lulu- "Yes I can."

Tubby- "No, you can't."

Lulu- "Yes I can."

Tubby- "No, you can't."

Lulu- "Yes I can, Yes I can!"

The two were now arguing over, who can ride a bicycle?

Lulu sung.

"I can ride a bike way more faster, I can ride way faster then you."

Tubby sung.

"No you can't."

Lulu- "Yes I can."

Tubby- "No, you can't."

Lulu- "Yes I can."

Tubby- "No, you can't

Lulu- "Yes I can."

Tubby- "No, you can't

Lulu- "Yes I can, Yes I can!"

When Tubby, got the bike it, broke.

Now, at the ice cream shop.

Lulu sung.

"I can drink a milkshake, way more, faster I can drink it way faster then you."

Tubby- "No, you can't."

Lulu- "Yes I can."

Tubby- "No, you can't."

Lulu- "Yes I can."

Tubby- "No, you can't."

Lulu- "Yes I can, Yes I can!"

Tubby swallows his chocolate milkshake, a little too fast, he almost choked to death  
til Lulu, gave him the Heimlich maneuver he said when he got up from the floor.

"All right, so you are better then me and stupid girls to."

Lulu then winks to the camera.

Next chapter up, Gloria "I feel pretty."


	2. Gloria, i feel pretty

Gloria the pretty's girl in town, was sitting near her dresser looking at her mirror and thinking.

"Gee I am the most pretty and popular girl on the block, she then started to sing.

"I feel pretty oh so pretty, I feel pretty and whitty, and gay and I pity all the other, girl's Especially Lulu, this way,  
la, la, la, la, la, la, la, I feel charming oh so charming, it's alarming that I am charming this way."

"Who's that pretty girl in the mirror there? What mirror where? Who can that attractive girl be, oh wait that's me, cause I am pretty oh so pretty and I'm stunning I feel like running and dancing for joy! Because I'm loved by wonderful boys, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,

"I feel charming, oh so charming i feel charming it's alarming that i feel charming this way."

"I feel like dancing and singing for joy! because i'm loved by wonderful boys."

"Who's that pretty girl in the mirror there? what mirror where? who can that attractivegirl be, oh wait that's me."

"I feel pretty oh so pretty i feel like running and dancing for joy! because I'm pretty and loved by wonderful?

Suddenly, Lulu with a pie in her hand came out of her closet and said out of tune.

"Guess again!"

Gloria then said out of tune.

"Oh boy."

Then Lulu threw the pie in her face, and ran out of her house.

Up next Alvin, Annie, a bicycle built fot two.


	3. Alvin, Annie, bicycle built for two

Little Alvin Jones, and Annie Inch, were both in the park Annie was riding on her bicycle  
while riding she then notic him she stopped her bike to say hello.

"Hey there little Alvin how's it going."

He then blushed and said.

"Ah... i'm fine."

She told him. "Good." and rode off.

When she continued to ride through the park, Alvin was lovestruck and started to sing.

"There is a flower within my heart Annie, Annie, i hope we'll never be apart  
my sweet little Annie Inch, Annie, Annie, give me your answer do, i'm half  
crazy over the love of you! it won't a stylish marrage, i can't afford a carriage  
but you'd look sweet upom the seat of a bicycle built for two."

"There is a flower within my heart Annie, Annie, i hope we'll never be apart  
my sweet little Annie Inch, Annie, Annie, give me your answer do, i'm half crazy  
over the love of you! it won't be a stylish marrage, i can't afford a carriage but  
you'd you sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two."

She was still riding Alvin then took his hat off, and Continued... singing.

"We will go tandem as boyfriend & girlfriend Annie, Annie, sometimes you give me a twitch  
my sweet little Annie Inch, Annie, Annie, give me your answer do, i'm half crazy over the love  
of you! it won't be a stylish marrage, i can't afford a carriage, but you'd sweet upon the seat  
of a bicycle built for two."

Suddenly, Annie rode to him again and sung.

"Oh Alvin, Alvin, here is my answer do, your a little short and way to young for me to  
it won't be a stylish marrage, i can't afford a carriage but i'll give you a ride by, my side  
on a bicycle built for two."

Alvin sat on the front side while Annie was still pedaling, Alvin said to the camera.

"I have for older women." and then winks.

Next up, sitting in the park one day.


End file.
